El primer beso de Hikari
by jacque-kari
Summary: La mayoría piensa que perteneció a Takeru, porque ellos acabaron juntos, como muchos pronosticaron cuando eran sólo unos niños, sin embargo, hay algo que todos ignoran, una vieja historia perdida entre los recuerdos de Yamato y Hikari, que prometieron guardar en secreto. Una historia que completa el vacío de su juventud.


Hola! :D

Esta historia la escribí en el año 2010, pero sólo la terminé hoy tras haberla encontrado entre mis archivos, personalmente considero que es lo menos canon que he escrito acerca de Matt y Kari, pero de todos modos me gustó y decidí compartirla.

Anaiza18, si pasas por aquí, espero que aceptes esto como compensación por no poder actualizar mi otro fic :)

**Summary:** La mayoría piensa que perteneció a Takeru, porque ellos acabaron juntos, como muchos pronosticaron cuando eran sólo unos niños, sin embargo, hay algo que todos ignoran, una vieja historia perdida entre los recuerdos de Yamato y Hikari, que prometieron guardar en secreto. Una historia que completa el vacío de su juventud.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

El primer beso de Hikari 

¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder cuando tu mejor amigo te pide que seas niñero de su hermana menor de 16 años? Oh si… terminar besándote con ella, pasando por alto la primera regla de oro de Tai Kamiya: _Si quieres ser mi amigo, no mirarás a mi hermana…_y si sé que puede sonar un poco exagerado, pues yo no soy la clase de persona que pierda el control con facilidad, pero debo admitir que esa niña tiene algo…un algo que no sabría explicar…

Residencia de los Yagami

- Tai… ¿realmente crees que esto sea necesario?

- Definitivamente Matt…no permitiré que salga con ese chico… es obvio que no quiere solo su amistad…

- Bueno…tiene 16 años, no le veo lo malo…

- ¡¿Qué no lo ves lo malo?

De acuerdo, probablemente decirle eso a mi melodramático y sobreprotector amigo (mala combinación por cierto) había sido una pésima idea. Ahora tendría que escuchar su diatriba sobre como ser un hermano mayor perfecto.

- Quizás es porque tú no tienes una hermana menor…

Traté de replicar, pero él me mando a callar, anticipándose a lo que diría

- ¡Takeru no cuenta!...es un chico, no es lo mismo… ninguna chica querrá abusar de él ¿lo entiendes?... es al revés… tú y yo somos hombres, sabemos lo que quiere un adolescente de 16 años…pasamos por eso y…

Estaba apunto de mandarlo a callar, para demostrarle que solo estaba diciendo una sarta de tonterías sin sentido, cuando el objeto de discusión hizo su entrada.

Lo primero que sentí fui la llave en la cerradura, aunque Tai no pareció notarlo y siguió hablando, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Kari cerró la puerta después de entrar.

- ¡Aja!... tu señorita…por fin llegas…

- ¿Qué rayos tienes, Tai?

- Y todavía lo preguntas…

- ¿Sabes qué le pasa Yamato – sama? – preguntó mirándome con confusión

Yo me limité al azar los hombros, demostrando que estaba tan desconcertado como ella por la actitud de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿De dónde crees que vienes?

- De la escuela… ya sabes, ese lugar del que solías escaparte…- recalcó - ¿quieres explicarme cuál es tu problema?

- Michael…¡ese chico es mi problema!

- ¿Michael?... ¿mi compañero de salón?

- Él mismo… el que te invitó a salir

Me sorprendí al notar como las mejillas de Hikari – chan se encendían inmediatamente al oír aquellas palabras.

- ¿Có…cómo… te enteraste de eso? – tartamudeó azorada

- Eso no importa… sólo quiero que sepas que mientras mis padres no estén en casa yo estoy a cargo… y como tu hermano mayor he decidido que no tienes la edad suficiente para tener una cita…

-¿Qué? – La vergüenza se desvaneció de su rostro siendo reemplazada por una chispa de furia en sus pupilas - ¿acaso estás loco Taichi?... ¡tengo 16 años!... no soy una niña, y tú no me mandas…

- Te equivocas jovencita… quieras o no tendrás que hacerme caso…

- Vamos, Tai…esto es ridículo…

- Escucha…hermanita, sé que no estarás contenta ahora, pero algún día lo agradecerás…

- ¿Agradecer que?... ¿qué quieras controlar mi vida y alejar a cada chico que se me acerque?... ¿es que ni siquiera puedo tener amigos?

- Oh, créeme…él no quiere solo tu amistad

- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Soy un chico… sé lo que quiere un niño de su edad…de verdad, cuando seas grande lo entenderás… debo salir ahora, pero Matt va cuidarte…no te dejará salir, si llegas a escaparte, se lo diré a mis padres…

Los ojos se Kari se posaron escasos segundos en mi, para luego regresar a su hermano.

- Esto es absurdo…no necesito un niñero…

- Pues demuéstramelo… no verás a ese chico, Hikari…

Un silencio se esparció por la habitación.

- ¡Te odio!...juro que te odio Tai...- musitó con rabia contenida, aunque juraría que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Después se dio la vuelta y subió la escalera rumbo a su cuarto, al menos eso supuse al escuchar un sonoro portazo.

Me fije en mi mejor amigo, parecía realmente triste por sus palabras, yo más que nadie sabía cuanto adoraba a Kari, pero esto que estaba haciendo era un disparate, y por experiencia, sabía que sería imposible sacarlo de su error. No ahora, por lo menos.

- Debo irme ya… por favor Matt…

- No la dejes salir ni hablar con ese chico… ya lo tengo, Tai…- murmuré con todo apacible

- Gracias…volveré mañana temprano… puedes usar mi ropa o lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?

- Entendido…

Así fue como me quede solo en el departamento de los Yagami, con la menor de la familia. La situación parecía tan irrisoria como absurda.

Sin saber que hacer, subí a las escaleras y golpeé en la habitación de Kari un par de veces, debía asegurarme que estaba ahí, y que estuviera bien.

- ¡Lárgate! – fue toda la respuesta que obtuve, y decidí sensatamente que lo mejor sería no insistir.

Volví a bajar al recibidor, y observé el reloj. Eran las dos de la tarde; aun quedaba una larga tarde por delante.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que hacer; seguro ella no habría almorzado.

Debería cocinar algo – pensé

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un chorro de agua cayendo, por lo cual supuse que estaría duchándose. Por suerte la gastronomía era uno de mis principales dotes, o al menos eso decía la gente.

- Um… eso huele delicioso, ¿qué cocinas? – me volteé al escucharla hablar, y me quedé pasmado mirándola, al verla en el marco de la puerta, estaba descalza, cubierta únicamente por una bata rosada y su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros goteando ligeramente - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó al notar mi prolongado mutismo

_¿Por qué te quedas viéndola como idiota, Yamato?_

Me reprendí a mi mismo, saliendo de mi estupefacción

- No, no…nada… es que… creí que estabas enfadada…- dije volviendo a mirar los huevos que estaba cocinando

- Aún lo estoy… pero no contigo… - murmuró con tristeza – lamento lo de hace un rato… no quise hablarte así

- Imagino que no es fácil ser la menor… y menos tener a un hermano como Tai…

- Para nada…

- Bueno… estoy seguro de que lo conoces más que yo, pero…estoy seguro también de que no lo hizo con mala intención…

- Puede ser…- replicó con aire meditabundo

- Bueno… si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte… el almuerzo está casi listo

- Te lo agradezco Yamato – sama…- sonrió con amabilidad mientras yo eludía su mirada, salió de la cocina y volvió asomarse – lo digo también por aceptar las locuras de mi hermano y ayudarlo en ellas… aunque eso me perjudique…eres un gran amigo… - tardé unos segundos en darme vuelta para responder, pero entonces ella ya había desaparecido.

- Uf… hace un poco de calor aquí – me dije mientras apagaba la cocina y me disponía a poner la mesa y servir los platos. Para cuando acabé, Hikari había vuelto a bajar.

- Wow… eso si que se ve bien…- sonrió

Contuve unas inusitadas ganas de reír, al ver que su rostro se parecía mucho al de Tai cuando veía comida.

-Entonces a comer…- dije quitándome el delantal para sentarme a la mesa

- Provecho…- asintió ella tomando los palillos y comenzando a degustar su platillo – exquisito… Takeru ya me había mencionado que eras un buen cocinero…no mintió…

- Arigato…- murmuré bajito; sus halagos me habían avergonzado.

Mi carácter siempre había sido tímido, y desde luego, prefería pasar desapercibido, motivo por el cual jamás presumía de mis cualidades, y en muchos casos, ni siquiera llegaba a considerar que fuese algo digno de admirar.

Cuando terminamos, luego de unos silenciosos veinte minutos, me disponía a levantar todo, cuando ella me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- Tú cocinaste…así que déjalo…lo levanto yo…

- No es ne…

- Nada de reclamos…te recuerdo que soy hermana de Taichi, y cuando quiero hacer algo puedo ser tan terca como él…

Sonreí ante esto y me fui a la sala de estar. Encendí la televisión, y me senté en el sofá a verla. Poco después sentí que ella se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Una serie de medicina…

- ¿Doctor House?

- ¿La conoces? – pregunté asombrado

- ¿Y quién no?...- rió con gracia – es una excelente serie

- A muchos no les gusta – rebatió

- Yo no comparto esa opinión… me gusta su mentalidad tan rápida… y la forma en la que habla… es tan…- se detuvo, buscando la forma para terminar la idea.

-¿Sarcástico? – sonreí de forma fugaz

- Exacto…es muy buena…

Volví a relajarme en el sofá, mientras otra sonrisa surcaba mis labios. Creía que Hikari solo era una adolescente como las demás, pero al parecer era una chica diferente, agradable y lista.

_Vaya sorpresa_

Como sea, pasamos la última media hora del programa en silencio, riendo cuando era necesario y comentando las astutas respuestas del personaje.

- No pensé que una chica de tu edad viera una serie como esta…

- ¿Te sorprende?

- Bastante…-susurré volteándome a mirarla

Ella se quedo mirándome también, pero luego de unos segundos, me arrebató el control y dijo

- Veamos que más están dando…- con una sonrisa angelical enmarcada en su rostro.

Comenzó a cambiar los canales, deteniéndose en el noticiero. Me puse serio al ver mi imagen en la pantalla.

"**Yamato Ishida es la nueva sensación adolescente, con solo un disco en el mercado, su fama se ha acrecentado de forma impresionante, y ya cuenta con una…"**

Fue casi un movimiento involuntario, le quité el control y apagué la televisión sin pensarlo.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, aunque esta vez fue mucho más incómodo que antes.

Me levanté y me quedé de pie, dándole la espalda. Unos minutos después sentí que se removía sobre el sofá.

- ¿Te enfadaste? – su voz sonó culpable aunque muy sincera.

- No…no…nada de eso… - quise disculparme, pero no me atreví – es que no…

- No te gusta ser famoso ¿cierto? – me interrumpió casi como si pudiera leer mi mente

Me di la vuelta hacia ella desconcertado, y creo que ella lo notó porque a continuación sonrió con jovialidad y añadió:

- No hay que ser adivina para saberlo, aunque los medios de televisión no sean capaces de reparar en ese detalle…para ellos solo eres un producto…

- Así es…- musité, y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que ella había puesto en palabras exactamente lo que sentía, sin exagerar… con palabras sencillas, que el mundo no parecía entender. ¿Ella si?

- Bueno…lo siento…

- No tenías que disculparte…

- Ya lo hice de cualquier forma… ¿podemos olvidar esto?

- Seguro…-asentí con una media sonrisa

- Genial…- volvió a sonreír, y me sorprendí de la forma espontánea en que lo hacia.

Quizás eso se debía a que a diferencia de ella, me costaba mucho más sonreír, ¿timidez o amargura?, no lo sé, pero siempre me había caracterizado por ser serio, sin embargo, aquí estaba, sonriendo involuntariamente.

- Bien… ¿y que vamos hacer?

- No lo sé… ¿qué quieres hacer tú Hikari – chan?

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos con que me llames Kari?

- ¿Por qué?

- Me agrada más…

- De acuerdo Kari – chan

- Suena bien… ¿no lo crees? – dijo tentativamente

- Claro… ¿ya decidiste lo que quieres hacer?

- ¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera? – inquirió alzando las cejas

- Supongo que si…

- ¿Qué tal 10 preguntas?

- ¿10 preguntas? – indagué volviendo a sentarme, sin perder el contacto visual que había mantenido con ella hasta ese momento.

- Si… yo hago una pregunta, y luego tú, hasta completar las 10… así conocemos más uno del otro…

- Suena…- titubee un instante

_Exactamente como la clase de cosa que no haría_

- Bien…supongo…

- Empiezo yo… veamos…- dijo mientras movía los dedos sobre su mentón en actitud pensativa - ¿Qué significa la música para ti?

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos. Era una interesante pregunta sin duda.

Hikari se limitaba a observarme con la curiosidad desbordante en sus pupilas, aguardando a mi respuesta sin presiones.

- Demasiado… no creo poder ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras, es algo que tienes que sentir… puede parecer una estupidez…

- No…- su replica fue instantánea y certera – no creo que sea una estupidez… dicen que los artistas aprecian de otra manera el mundo… - nuevamente se produjo un espacio de silencio en nuestra conversación –es tu turno…

Pestañeé, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. No sabía que preguntarle, sobre todo porque sus palabras se habían quedado dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Era algo extraño. Jamás habría imaginado que estaría en la casa de los Yagami, entablando una conversación con la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo, nunca me había causado especial curiosidad saberlo, pero servía para este caso.

- ¿A que te gustaría dedicarte?

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios

- Seré parvularia…

- Vaya…

_Parece muy decidida _

Iba hacer otra pregunta, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Me toca a mi… ¿Qué es lo que serás tú Yamato – sama?

- No lo sé aún… creo que no tengo la misma decisión que tú…-dije con franqueza

Ella se quedó mirándome como si quisiera hacerme más preguntas al respecto, pero respetó mi turno señalándome con un dedo.

- ¿Por qué parvularia?

- Me encantan los niños…

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

- ¿No has considerado dedicarte a la música?

- Todos dicen que si pretendo no morir de hambre… debo tener una carrera de verdad…

- Me sorprendes…no creí que te importara lo que los demás piensan de ti…

- De hecho no me importa Kari – chan… pero debo ser realista y la posibilidad de triunfar es de una en un millón…

- Una lástima… estoy segura de que tú llevas tatuado en tu frente ese número uno… yo puedo verlo, ¿tú no?

Los dos nos reímos de su sarcasmo, y me sorprendió lo espontánea que salió la mía.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – poco original, pero no tenía otra en mente

- El rosado sin duda… me toca a mi otra vez… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Nuevamente me vi sorprendido por su interrogante, sin embargo, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.

- No… - sencillo, corto y escueto

- Oh…

- ¿El chico con el que ibas a salir… es…tu…novio? – terminé la pregunta algo titubeante

Las mejillas de Kari – chan habían vuelto a colorearse en pocos segundos.

- No, no…nada de eso… es sólo un amigo…

- Pero... ¿te gusta? – dije sin poderme contener

Esta vez ella alzó la mirada hacia mí, viéndome con extrañeza. Me di cuenta entonces, que mi voz había sonado un poco apremiante.

- No tienes la obligación de contestar… ¿quién soy yo de todos modos? – murmuré apenado

- No lo sé…

Me volví a mirarla de inmediato

- Es la respuesta a tu pregunta…sobre Michael

- Oh… - musité yo esta vez – es tu turno…

- ¿Describirías a tu chica ideal?

- Pues…nunca lo había pensado…

- Tengo otra… tú te adelantaste en una…- se explicó

-Adelante…

- ¿Podría ser como Sora?

Aquella inquisición me descolocó y me hizo sentir inseguro, estábamos entrando en un terreno bastante intimo y personal para mi.

- No…una chica como ella sólo acabaría siendo mi amiga…así como Sora… ¿es mi turno? – pregunté con rapidez, para evadir una nueva interrogante

Ella asintió en silencio.

- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

- Los gatos…

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Claro…sólo pierdes un turno… y la respuesta es…creo que…me gustan sus ojos… son criaturas muy inteligentes además…

- Ya veo… tienes dos turnos…

- ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

- Siempre me causó curiosidad… siendo una niña tan juguetona pensé que te gustaría un animal más…alegre…además es irónico si piensas en Gatomon

- ¿Y cuál es tu animal favorito Yamato- sama?

Sonreí de lado sin mirarla

- Los gatos – susurré

- Que coincidencia – fue lo único que le oí comentar, pero no me atreví a mirarla

- ¿Alguna vez…has dado un beso? – que absurda pregunta, me recriminé, pues había salido de mis labios antes de procesarla

- Ehhh no…

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre la habitación.

- Te toca a ti…- musité sin mirarla

- Estaba pensando…- se excusó - ¿tienes algún secreto?

- Si… todos tenemos uno ¿no?

- Supongo que si…-susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un gesto tan inocente que se me antojó repentinamente provocativo.

_¿Que estupidez estás pensando Yamato?_

Fue lo que dijo la voz de mi conciencia

- ¿Te gusta alguien Kari – chan?

- No… ¿por qué aceptaste quedarte custodiándome?

Esta vez mi sonrisa fue más abierta

- Por la misma razón por lo cual he sido amigo de Taichi todos estos años… no sé porqué, pero quiero a ese tonto…

Hikari se rió ante esto

- Debo reconocer que mi hermano sabe ganarse el cariño de las personas…

- ¿Lamentas estar encerrada conmigo en vez de ir a tu cita?

- No… sorprendentemente no…. ¿te arrepientes de quedarte?

- No… sorprendentemente no… ¿por qué no te arrepientes?

- Me temo que ya hemos terminado…

- Vaya…no me di cuenta… - murmuré asombrado, no había sido tan malo como pensé que sería

- Puedo responderte…si tú me respondes algo a mí…

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Qué estás pensando en este mismo momento?

Me quedé callado al ser conciente de lo que estaba pensando en ese instante.

- ¿Y bien? – tanteó ella

- ¿Qué tal tú primero? – repliqué de forma esquiva, sin saber si sería capaz de responderle

- No me arrepiento porque…porque…eres tan callado y…nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y resolver todas las dudas que me he ido formulado acerca de ti…

- ¿Piensas en mi? – su respuesta me había intrigado

- Es tu turno para responder…

Enmudecí nuevamente. Quería ser sincero…un suspiro escapó de mis labios antes de responder.

- Sólo…sólo pensaba que… es una lástima que seas tan pequeña….

_Listo…ya lo dije_

Sin embargo, el nudo que se había hecho en mi estómago seguía fuertemente apretado.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, antes de enfrentarme a su mirada, escrutadora y confundida…

- No soy tan pequeña…llevo un tiempo tratando de convencer a mi hermano de eso…-replicó con tono resignado

- No hablaba en general…quise decir que eres muy pequeña para mi…

- Creo que no entiendo… a que te refieres…-murmuró azorada

- Muy pequeña…para querer besarte...- las palabras brotaron de mis labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizarlas.

Hikari se quedó viéndome entre curiosa y avergonzada

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

Busqué su mirada para intentar dar una explicación lógica a mis palabras, sin embargo, ella hizo que olvidara completamente mi cometido, cuando casi sin que lo notara, se acercó a mi lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se rozaran, apenas fui conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo al sentir sus labios posados sobre los míos en un breve y casto beso que no duró más de un par de segundos, pero bastó eso para que la burda explicaciónque intentaba dar perdiera toda su importancia. Para cuando se separó me sentí tan perplejo como ansioso, y sin poder contenerme, tomé sus labios entre los míos, sosteniendo su mejilla con mi mano, ella se mostró nerviosa en un principio, pero no fue reticente ante mi beso, un tanto más profundo, me estremecí al sentir el suave tacto de sus dedos en mi cuello. No sé cuanto duró exactamente, sólo que la necesidad de aire fue la que nos obligó a separarnos,en un estado de completa agitación.

Nuestras respiraciones tardaron unos segundos en regularse. Ya no estaba pensando, por lo cual ninguna palabra acudía a mi mente para disculparme por semejante imprudencia.

- No soy tan pequeña...- murmuró Kari, mordiéndose el labio de forma inocente.

Sus mejillas estaban exquisitamente sonrojadas, quizás por una extraña mezcla de calor y verguenza, que tambien yo comenzaba a sentir, al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, sin saber que hacer hasta que ella se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la cocina. Yo la seguí al poco rato, pero me detuve en el marco de la puerta a observarla, mientras se servía un vaso de leche.

- Siento lo que hice Yamato- sama...

- Yo también lo lamento, no sé porqué lo hice...- me disculpé.

- De todas formas no importa, no es nada... sólo intentaba probarte que ya no era una niña...  
- murmuró mientras bebía un sorbo de leche.

- No entiendo...- repliqué confundido - ¿estabas jugando acaso?

- No he dicho eso... sólo quería que entendieras que ya no soy una niña...

- Me quedó muy claro, pero agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo... ¿está bien?...esto no es un juego...

- Perdón...- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada - sé que no debí hacerlo... ¿podemos olvidarlo?

- Claro...- musité - no ha pasado nada...

- Gracias...- susurró muy bajito y luego pasó por mi lado para subir a su habitación, pensé en seguirla, pero ya me sentía bastante contrariado como para seguir hablando del tema, así que preferí no hacerlo.

Había sido un imprudente al robarle su primer beso de esa forma, si Tai se llegase a enterarse estaría en serios problemas.

* * *

Lo que Yamato no sabía es que para Hikari no sólo había sido un juego, comenzó como una forma de desafiarlo a él y a Tai por considerarla una niña, era un tema que la enloquecía, sólo quería que la vieran como una mujer, pero nunca esperó acabar atrapada en los labios de él... nunca pensó que sería precisamente quien le robara su primer beso, sin embargo, ambos decidieron olvidarlo como un simple accidente del destino... y así fue como Matt se casó con Sora y ella con T.k...

* * *

**Bueno, es casi una anécdota en la vida de los protagonistas, un secreto que Matt ha decidido develar a través de una breve historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, besos :)  
**


End file.
